211 In Progress
by Tobias
Summary: It all happened so fast. No one knew what was going to happen until it was too late. [2007Movie based. Full summary, plus warnings inside.]
1. 211 In Progress

A/N: This whole mess was inspired by _Let The Flames Begin_ by _Paramore_, _Mama_ by _MCR_, and _Shake Off The Dust_ and _Signs of Life_ by _Moon of Ice_. Further more, let it be known, that this chapter is by far - not - the most graphic one in the least.

Disclaimer: The following story, though graphic, is completely fiction. Transformers characters are trademarked and owned by Hasbro Inc. Original characters of owned by Tobias (i.e. Me - dur). Spelling errors and grammar issues are owned by George Bush. (I told an oum-popa-mow-mow)

Forward: The following story is rated **M** for a reason. Current and/or later chapters will contain graphic language and, in most cases, violence for graphic descriptions. This story is intended for an audience of **18** and over, or extremely mature teenagers **no younger** then **16**.

Warning: This story contains character death and graphic descriptions of a violent and _semi-_gore nature. Reader discretion is suggested if not advised.

Finally: The following places and events are fictional and slightly based/inspired by the North Hollywood Shootout. All events have no real-life standing.

**!!You Have Been Warned!!**

Regular text.

"Speaking text."

"_Police Radio Transmission text.__"_

"_Autobot Radio Transmission text."_

'_Phone text'_

'_Thought text.'_

_Song Lyric Text / Date and Time_

xxxxxx

Title: 2-11 In Progress

Summary: Caught in a hostage situation, Sam must do everything he can to make sure he, and the others caught in the bank, make it out alive. With a little help from his friends, he hopes to turn the tables on the bank robbers.

xxxxxx

_Friday, April 26__th__, 7:04 PM_

'_So what are you and Bumblebee going to do tomorrow, Sam? You know it's Saturday and it's only going to rain a little until, like, eleven. Maybe we can go see an early morning movie or something?'_

Sam smiled a little, listening to Mikeala chat away on his cell phone as he finished posting another listing on his E-Bay page. It had been a few months since the whole Mission City incident and it would appear that the entire buzz about aliens and such was just starting to die out.

"The sounds like a good idea, Mikeala. I will have to stop at the bank before we do anything though, I'll need money for the day."

'_I don't understand why you just won't take them up on that Debit card offer. I mean, really Sam, what's the worst thing that can happen?'_

"I can spend more than I have and get hit with chargers." He replied quickly, this was a fight they practiced often. "I can't do that with my ATM card, Mikeala." There was silence on the other end, Sam grinned to himself, knowing she was rolling her eyes at him.

'_You could always get Bee to help keep you from overspending.'_

Sam chuckled. "He's not here to be my accountant, Mikeala."

'_Fine, fine. I'm just saying. I mean, come on, he helped you study for math finals.'_

"Not the point." Sam reminded her, looking up at the clock. "I have to go. Mojo needs a pain pill and I promised my Dad I would sweep the path since he is letting Bumblebee stay in the garage without paying rent."

'_Your parents are nuts, Sam.'_

"I know, I know. Mom keeps threatening to kick Bee's ass if he hurts Mojo. It's actually kinda funny."

'_Yah, yah. Night Sam. Love yah'.'_

"Goodnight, Mikeala. Love you too. Get some good sleep, okay? We'll do something tomorrow." Sam said, ending the call and reaching for the bright orange bottle of pain pills, popping the cap he took out a single pill before closing the container and placing it back on the desk, searching for his dog.

xxxxxx

_Saturday, April 27__th__, 8:54 AM_

"Good morning Tranquility! You're listening to Total Access with Dell Dunkin and before we get back to talking about the newest thing that's going on with the Lambo Twins, here is your weather. Today is going to be a mild seventy degrees with warm winds coming in from the south to help keep us all from freezing in the light rain we've got going on today. Traffic on Ninety-One East is a little backed up from a two car accident, but state police are already on the scene and clearing it away. And now that that's done, lets talk about the Lambo Twins. Last night at a hot club after hours club in LA, Frances Lambo was spotted-" Sam rolled over, slamming his hand down on the alarm button; cutting off the ranting Dj.

Sam sighed, sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes as he looked out the window. Sure enough the Shock Jock had been right, it was raining outside. Not heavy, but enough to make the roads slick. Not that it mattered; Bee was the best driver he knew. Sam chuckled to himself, now he knew what other meant when they said 'Be one with your car'.

Sam shook his head, heading off towards the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

xxxxxx

_Saturday, April 27__th__, 9:27 AM_

Sam was tapping the steering wheel slightly to the music Bumblebee had taken to playing on his radio as they waited patiently at the Drive-Thru for Sam's breakfast to be handed to him.

"You know Sam," Bee began, speaking through his radio. "Ratchet says that this type of meal is filled with saturated fat and calories that are not good for you."

Sam groaned, rolling his eyes as Bee pulled forward as the car in front of them did. "Not you too, Bee! I need someone to back me up on me eating habits. Besides, is Ratchet telling you that or Mikeala?"

"Both actually." The Autobot confirmed, Sam could easily hear the grin in his voice.

"Tell you what, Bee. If I give up fast food, you have to give up that High-Grade Energon you seem to enjoy."

"No deal." The Autobot retorted. "Fine, you can have your fast food. But keep the grease off my steering wheel!"

"Deal." Sam confirmed, reaching for his cell phone while the girl at the window handed him his food. "I'm going to call Mikeala and tell her to meet us at the movies. We just need to stop at the bank in town before that."

"Alright." Bumblebee said, pulling away from the Drive-Thru exit and heading for the highway to get into town and to Sam's bank.

xxxxxx

_Saturday, April 27__th__, 10:18 AM_

_Oh no, I just keep on falling (Back to the same old)_

_And where's hope; when misery come crawling (Oh, my way - hey)_

_With your faith, you'll trigger a land slide (Victory)_

_To kill off this common state of mind,_

_It takes acquired minds,_

_To taste, to taste, to taste this wine,_

_You can't down it with your eyes,_

_So we don't need the headlines,_

_We don't need the headlines_

_We just want,_

Sam ignored the rest of the song, pulling Bumblebee into the parking spot just in front of the bank. He shook his head, patting the steering wheel before he got out. "I'll be back in a few minutes Bumblebee." He assured the car, shutting the door and heading for the main entrance to the bank.

He walked inside, pulling out his ATM card as he started to head in it's general direction. He looked up, seeing that there was a man standing in front of it with a black bag at his side, the ATM screen showing some weird blue screen instead of it's normal black and orange one.

"Sorry kid," The man said. "Suckers out of order until I can figure out what happened to it. Just bring your card to the teller, she can help you out." He said, pointing to the tellers window. Sam nodded, turning around and filling out a 'funds withdrawal' form before taking his place in line.

He stood in line for a good ten minutes before finally making it to the front of the line.

xxxxxx Outside The Bank xxxxxx

Bumblebee sat, patiently waiting for his charge to come back out. The Autobot had occupied his time chatting with Ironhide about his charges of their communications network.

"_You wouldn't believe it. But their little sparkling is already trying to say my name."_ Ironhide proclaimed, obviously proud to have such an effect on Will and Sara's daughter.

"_What's this Ironhide; you actually sound happy for once."_

"_Watch it Youngling. Every old war dog has his day. Let me have mine in peace."_

"_Fair is fair."_ Bumblebee replied, a saying he had picked up from listening to all of Sam and Mikeala's 'arguments'. _"Besides, you've come a long way. They can actually get the car seat in you without a fight anymore."_

Ironhide grumbled over the comm. link. _"Make fun of me all you want. I raised your sorry aft and did a damn good job too, if I don't say so myself."_

"_That was only because I could hide behind Optimus when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pranked you."_

"_Don't think I didn't figure out who gave them the access codes to my quarters."_

"_Gee, wonder who would do such a thing like that."_

"_Don't play cute with me. I'm not Optimus, it doesn't work with me."_

"_Seemed to work with you when I was younger."_

There was a pause. _"Maybe... Ratchet was more hard-aft towards you then anyone else."_

"_Don't remind me... wait... Ironhide, I think I have a problem here..."_

xxxxxx Inside The Bank xxxxxx

Sam handed the teller his slip, leaning on the counter as she checked it over. She signed her initials on the slip before running it through a machine. "So, what are your plans for today, Mr. Witwhicky?" She asked, politely making conversation while waiting for the computer to finish the transaction at hand.

"I'm going to the movies with my girlfriend." Sam said, grinning a little to himself and adding mentally; _'And my super advanced Japanese robot friend.'_

The teller smiled back at him, laughing softly to herself. "Ah, I remember what it was like to be that age. It's been years since I've been able to just go out and enjoy the day. Always gotta do something, you know? Well, here you are, Mr. Witwhicky, you go and enjoy your date, okay? Have fun while your young." She laughed at herself a little again, handing over Sam's money and a confirmation of funds slip. Sam smiled and gave his thanks, turning around and heading for the door. He looked down to count his money and reach for the handle, looking up just as he hands touched the metal and then he froze.

Six men were heading towards the door. Each wearing black ski masks, body armor, and carrying what he could only guess were heavy assault rifles. They were too close for him to run to be and get away from they could open fire.

Before he knew it, he was face down on the ground, coughing violently after being punched in the stomach by one of them.

"Everybody down!" One of the robbers yelled, firing off AK-47 rounds into the ceiling.

"You blink funny, you die!" Another attacker yelled, throwing another customer to the ground before turning around and spotting the security guard kneeling on the ground with his hands up.

The poor guard didn't stand a chance. One of the attackers opened fire on him, his body falling a few inches away from Sam, dark red blood oozing out from the multiple bullet wounds he had suffered.

One of the attackers from now standing on the counter, pointing his rifle wildly at all of the tellers behind the counter. "You move, you die! Don't touch that button!"

Sam looked up a little and out the door, Bumblebee was still sitting in the parking lot. Sam didn't doubt for a second he wasn't contacting the others.

_Everybody sing,_

_Like it's the last song you will ever sing,_

_Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live,_

_Like it's the last day you will ever see,_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

xxxxxx

_Chapter 1 - Complete_

_Song(s) used:_

_Born for This_ by _Paramore_


	2. First Attack

_Saturday, April 27__th__, 9:58 AM_

"_Bumblebee, status report!"_ Ironhide barked over the comm. link. Already calling Optimus his secondary line.

"_Six humans just went into the bank and started shooting up the place! Primus, Sam's in there! I have to-"_

"_Stand down! Do not transform!"_

"_But Ironhide, Sam is in there! What if they hurt him!"_

"_Ironhide is right, Bumblebee."_ Optimus' voice came over the line. _"Until we can confirm that Sam is in immediate danger of being wounded by one of the gunmen, we are to stand by. Maintain your position, Ironhide is on the way and Ratchet is alerting the proper authorities."_

"_But Optimus!"_ Bumblebee whined out, only to be cut off by Ironhide.

"_If they hurt Sam, Bumblebee, I will personally shove my cannons up their aft. You hear?"_

xxxxxx

_South District Police Station, Metro Division_

_Saturday, April 27__th__, 10:10 AM_

The dispatcher took another sip from her coffee cup, grimacing at the piss-poor excuse for what their station called 'coffee'. She looked up at her monitor, seeing the 911 icon flashing back at her, she quickly put her coffee down and placed her headset back on.

"South District Metro Nine-One-One. What is your emergency?"

'I'm calling to report a robbery in progress.' Ratchet replied to the question.

The dispatcher blinked a little. Normally people reporting a robbery in progress were frantic, panicky at best.

"A robbery, sir? At what address?"

'One-Twenty-Four Silver Street Express Road. The bank there is being robbed now.'

"Can you see any of the robbers, sir?" She asked, starting to take down information.

'There are six of them, wearing body armor and carrying AK-47s.'

"Are you inside the bank, sir?"

'No, but a very good friend of mine is. You have to save him.'

"We shall do everything we can, sir. We are sending units to that location, what is your location, sir?" There was a click on the line. "Hello? Sir?" She switched the microphone over to the police band.

"All units, all units, be advised, 2-11 in progress reported at One-Twenty-Four SS Express. Be advised, suspects have been reported wearing full body armor and carrying assault rifles. Respond code three."

"_Supervisor Twenty-Seven to dispatch. Units are responding code three to the 2-11 in progress. Request that you advise Metro Emergency Services, I have a sinking feeling we'll be needing them."_

"Copy that, alerting S.W.A.T. ETA is to be determined." The dispatch replied quickly, switching her channel again. "Dispatch to Metro E.S.U. Be advised, robbery in progress at First International Bank on SS Express Street. Suspects seen wearing body armor and carrying assault rifles."

"_Ten David here, we copy. E.S.U. to roll out in fifteen."_

"Copy Ten David. Be quick."

"_We'll bring the rain with us."_

xxxxxx

_Saturday, April 27__th__, 10:22 AM_

Sam heard the sirens approach quickly while the gunmen patrolled around the main lobby. Two watching the customers, two watching the tellers, and the other two were currently scouting out the safe, vaults, and the safety deposit boxes.

Sam had a clear view outside the bank from his position on the floor. Cops were already setting up barriers and parameters, pointing weapons at the doorway and calling order out to each other.

If Sam didn't know any better, he was in the movies.

But with the dead security guard a few feet away, the man's blood a little too close to Sam for his own comfort, Sam knew better than to even think of this like a movie.

There was no Colin Farrell or Samuel Jackson here, just six men with really large guns and they had already proven they had no intent to play nice.

xxxxxx Outside the Bank xxxxxx

Bumblebee watched while police officers scrambled all around him. They were yelling orders to each other, setting up blue barriers in the streets, redirecting traffic flow. Everything they could think of, they were doing. His sensors picked up Ironhide and Will parked on a side street, just out of his line of sight, but still there.

"_I'm here Bumblebee. Are you okay?"_ Ironhide's voice came over the comm. link.

"_I am functional if that is what you are asking."_

"_Don't get cheeky with me. Ratchet is on his way, Prime says he would draw too much attention, so he's staying behind."_

"_What are we going to do Ironhide?"_

"_For now, we let the human police forces do their jobs. Sam is safe for now, so long as he doesn't do anything stupid."_

"_Shouldn't we try and contact him?" _Bumblebee asked, trying hard not to shake on his suspension from frustration.

"_I doubt the kid knows Morse Code, Bee."_ Came Will's voice. _"For now just sit tight. I know it's hard, but these guys have undoubtedly called out their S.W.A.T. team. Those guys have a record of tons of wins and no losses. They can handle this, you just need to be patient."_ Will was about to say more, but a loud horn blast as an oversized truck pulled past their street and into the Bank's parking lot. The navy blue truck read large white letters 'Metro S.W.A.T.' along the side.

It was long after that, there was another loud noise, a human's voice coming over the loud speaker of the truck that had pulled into the lot. "This is Metro S.W.A.T. Come out with your hands up and no one will be hurt."

Getting no response, the negotiator took the next step, tapping into the bank's phone lines. Little did he know, Ironhide, Will, and Bumblebee were listening in.

xxxxxx Inside The Bank xxxxxx

"Find some dumb ass to talk to these cops. I don't want them fucking hearing our voices." One of the hostage takers yelled. Sam felt the large fist grab the back of his shirt as he was lifted off the ground and thrown towards the ringing phone.

"Answer it!" One of the attackers snapped, jamming the business end of the rifle into his back. Sam didn't hesitate, grabbing the phone. "Say anything funny and I blow out your fuckin' skull." He was reminded by the same attacker.

"Hello?" Sam asked, his throat too dry from panic.

'_This is Officer Davis Gibraltar with Metro S.W.A.T. Are you one of the terrorists?'_

"No. I am a hostage." Sam forced out, wondering just how much information he could give out before being shot.

'_Okay. We are going to do everything we can to get you out, okay? What is your name?'_

"Sam... Sam Witwhicky."

'_Okay Sam. Bet you wish you were having a better day, huh? Okay, I know they are listening in to us, so anything you feel uncomfortable answering or they don't want you to answer, just say so okay? My goal is to get you and everyone else out safely. Now, is anyone in need of immediate medical attention?'_

Sam looked around the room. A mother was huddled up in the corner of the room with her daughter who was hyperventilating a little. Another hostage, a elderly man, seemed to be having issues with his breathing as well.

"There is a little girl who is hyperventilating and an old man. I think he is having a heart attack!"

'_Alright, Sam, stay calm, okay? Now listen carefully, are you able to get to him and stay on the phone?'_

"I... I think so." Sam said, slowly taking a step towards the panting man. One of the attackers went to raise his rifle, but the other stopped him. "Wait." He whispered, turning around to face away from Sam and whisper in his friend's ear. "Let the kid save him, we'll pretend to cooperate and nail us some fucking pigs when the come to retrieve him."

The other nodded, lower his gun. Sam was now kneeling beside the man, his hands shaking a little. This was A LOT different then when he was doing some minor tasks with Mikeala and Ratchet.

'_Still there Sam?'_

"I'm here."

'_Okay. Now I need you to check and see if the man is sweating. Is he?'_

Sam pressed two fingers to the older man's hand, feeling the slick cool sweat on his fingers. "Yes."

'_He appears to have shortness of breath?'_

"Yes."

'_Okay Sam, we need to get him out of there. Find out what the demands of the hostage takers are as soon as you can and let us know so we can bargain for that hostage.'_

Sam nodded to himself, smartly, placing his hand over the phone as it was obvious the attackers didn't want the cops to hear their voice.

"They want to know what your demands are. They are willing to trade, your demands for that hostage." Sam said, trying to keep his nerves calm.

"Demands?" One of the attackers asked a little, turning to his buddies.

"We want, food and water enough for everyone here. We'll start there and work our way up to the good stuff. Now hurry up and tell them so we can get this shit moving."

Sam nodded, quickly putting the phone back to his ear. "They want food and water. Enough for..." Sam paused, looking around the room. "Fort people." He said, trying hard to keep from breathing hard. It wouldn't do anyone any good, and he knew it.

'_Alright. But in order for me to meet those demands we need that hostage. Are they willing to trade?'_

"Yes." Sam replied quickly, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

'_Alright, we've ordered some take out for everyone. I need that hostage now before he goes into cardiac arrest.'_

Sam nodded, looking back at who he figured to be the leader. "They say they want the hostage before they do anything." Sam said, pointing a semi-shaking finger at the man who had since only gotten worse.

The 'leader' of the group seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding, snapping his fingers at two of his men. "Grab him and toss'em out front."

The two stepped forward, slinging their rifles to their backs they each grabbing an arm of the man, dragging him out front and tossing him out the bank doors, standing there while they watched a medic team surrounded by S.W.A.T. members come running up, placing the man on a gurney before they started to retreat back.

Before they could even make it two feet away, the two attackers opened fire upon them. Showering the S.W.A.T. members as well as the unarmed medics in a hail of bullets before ducking back into the bank.

xxxxxx Outside The Bank xxxxxx

"Holy fuck!" One of the S.W.A.T. members yelled out as a bullet connected with his vest, going right through and lodging itself in his lower abdomen. He felled back to the ground, watching his team hit the deck around him. He knew he was in trouble when no one got back up.

"_Status check! What the hell just happened?"_

The S.W.A.T. officer, Keith, rolled onto his stomach, ignoring the pain in his body as he checked his team members before reaching for his radio. "They fucking opened fire on us, that's what happened! I've got multiple officers down! The medics are hit too! I need a fuckin evac, now!" He said, looking at his tactical gloves, stained with blood of his friends.

xxxxxx

"Holy shit..." Will whispered, watching as the S.W.A.T. team was gunned down just retrieving a hostage. He could feel Ironhide shaking with anger under him. What happened next surprised both of them.

xxxxxx

"_Barricade to Ratchet! Don't ignore me!"_

"_I'm a little busy right now to deal with you, Decepticon. I need to figure out a way to save those humans!"_

"_Hey! I said don't ignore me! You want to save them, you'll need my help! Follow my lead!"_

Barricade quickly closed the comm. link between him and the Autobot medic. Having just watched the cops being gunned down as they were, the cop car was beyond pissed. He shot past the Autobot medic, siren wailing in an eerie howl as he placed himself between the downed officers and the bank's door.

Ratchet figured out what he was up to, the Autobot spinning himself around and slamming into reverse, coming to a stop just a few inches away from the gurney.

The two attackers were back outside night, firing shots at what they thought was a cop car. The pelted Barricade's armor with AK-47 rounds, the car shaking with each hit. Barricade's hologram ducked out his door, Ratchet's doing the same while they started to load the wounded into the medic. The entire time Barricade was hissing with each hit to his car form.

"You alright, Barricade?" Ratchet's hologram asked, loading the last person in before moving to jump into himself.

"It doesn't fucking tickle if that's what you're asking!" The Decepticon growled, climbing back into himself and pulling out behind the medic, shielding Ratchet from any bullets that were fired at them.

xxxxxx

Sam ducked under the desk when they started shooting, worried they were shooting at him.

'_Are you still there Sam? Sam, I need you to listen to me!'_

"I'm here!" Sam sighed, peeking from behind the desk when he heard a siren wail and tires screech, amazed to himself seeing Barricade helping Ratchet load the wounded into the ambulance while Barricade was being shot at. He kept it to himself.

'_Sam, I need to know what's going on in there. They just fired at my officers!'_

"I don't know! They said they were going to let the man go! No one said anything about shooting at cops!" Sam yelled out, quickly quietly when he found one of the rifles pointed at him.

"Hang it up." The man said, Sam quickly slammed the phone down, shrinking away from the hostage taker and pulling his knees up to his chest.

He didn't want to go to the movies any more.

He wanted to go home.

xxxxxx

"_Why did you help us, Barricade?"_ Ironhide asked, over riding his pride programming and opening the comm. link channel to Barricade.

"_They shot at cops."_

"_You never seemed to care about any human before."_

"_Don't get me wrong."_ Barricade growled. _"I'm still a Decepticon. But I'm the last of my kind, and that forced me to take refuge with whoever would have me."_

Will nodded in Ironhide's cab. "I get it. He's a cop car, obviously he would feel some compassion for police officers."

"_Exactly."_ Barricade growled out, obviously having heard Will through Ironhide.

"_At least someone on this channel has half a processor."_

xxxxxx

_Chapter 2 - Completed._


	3. Baseline

"_Dreams are seldom what they seem."_ - Build Your Cages _by_ Pulse Ultra

xxxxxx

_Saturday, April 27__th__, 11:46 AM_

Sam hadn't moved from his position behind the desk. The hostage takers purposely kept him there for when, or if, they decided to pick up communications with the police.

What Sam had assumed to be the leader of the group spoke up.

"If you hadn't guessed already, this is a bank robbery." He tossed a floor emptied trash can into the middle of the room. "I want all keys, cell phones, and other two way devices in this bin. Anyone, and I mean _anyone_ who thinks they are smarter than me will be proven wrong when I surgically remove your brain with my shotgun. Now move it!"

xxxxxx Outside - Police Command Post xxxxxx

"What the fuck just happened here?" Davis asked the tactical commander who stood behind him, the wounded just having been transported to the hospital. "They shot at us for no reason! Why would they shoot at the medics too?!"

Kevin sighed, shaking his head. "Who knows? Right now I've got several down and we're not even that far into this whole thing yet. Not only that, but that medic and cop, the two that rushed out to save my men have seemed to have disappeared, they are not with their vehicles."

"We will look for them later. For now, we need a tactical advantage." He said, looking down just as his phone began to beep. He picked it up, signaling for everyone to quiet down and listen in.

"Sam? Is that you?"

There was a pause on the other end. _'Yah, it's me.'_

"Is everyone inside of the bank okay, Sam?"

'_About as good as we're going to get.'_

xxxxxx Inside The Bank xxxxxx

"What about those cops? I mean they're going to be okay right?" Sam asked, ignoring as one of the hostage takers rolled his eyes.

'_I... I don't know Sam. They are on the way to the hospital. They were saved by a cop and an ambulance, but let's not worry about that now. Have they issued any new demands?'_

Sam wasn't paying attention. _'A cop and an ambulance? That has to be Ratchet... but, would Barricade really help anyone?'_

'_Sam?'_

"Gah! Yah, I'm here. I have some written demands in front of me."

'_What are they?'_

"They still want the food and water. However, they also want every cop outside gone and an armored van out front for their escape. They said that you guys have an hour before they kill a hostage. After that, another one dies every half hour."

'_Do you believe that they intend to kill anyone, Sam?'_

"Yes!" Sam shouted, earning him glares from the attackers. "Haven't they proved that already? They shot at cops, man! Cops! Doesn't that mean that they have no problem taking any of us out?!" Sam had finally let his nerves get the better of him, and while no one made a move towards him he knew that if he didn't shut up and get his composure he would be next.

Sam couldn't believe what was going on when he heard the next sentence.

'_Sam, It's Ironhide. Listen to me, we're all here. We won't let anything happen to you.'_

Sam blinked. "Ironhide..." He whispered to himself.

'_What? Sam, who's Ironhide?'_ Davis' voice was back on the phone.

'_He can't hear me kid. Now stop talking to yourself, you'll sound crazy. We're going to find a way to get you out safely, okay? Don't worry.'_

"Just... Ironhide's a good friend of mine. Just wishing he was here right now."

Davis, realizing that for the time being that negotiations were stalled until food would arrive, decided it was best to keep Sam on the line and calm.

'_He's a good friend of yours, Sam?'_

"Yah... He works in the military, special ops guy..."

'_Do you want us to contact him for you, Sam?'_

Sam was about to tell him 'no', when Ironhide's voice came back on the line.

'_Give'em Will's name kid, it'll at least get us someone on the inside.'_

Sam glanced up at the hostage takers. Most were either patrolling around or watching him on the phone. But no one seemed to be threatening him for a moment.

"Yah... His actual name is Will Lennox. If you could just find him... If I don't make it out I at least want to have one last word with him, you know? Stuff I want my friends to know."

Sam could hear the paper in the background before the snapping of fingers.

'_Alright, we'll find him, okay?'_

"Alright." Sam sighed, shifting a little. One of the attackers was heading for him again.

"Hang it up, Kiddy. Say bye-bye to the nice officer." He said, taking the phone from Sam and slamming it down on the cradle. "So what was that shit? Some sort of code? What the cops gonna try and raid us?"

Sam shook his head. His nerves back under control. The fact that the attackers weapon wasn't pointed at him or firing helped greatly. "No code. I'm being honest here. I just want to go home, okay? I don't know what you guys came for, and as far as I'm concerned, I wish you would just take it and let us all go."

"Yah, yah." The man rolled his eyes. "Got news for yah, kid. Isn't gonna happen."

"But why?" Sam asked, growing a little braver knowing that his Autobot friends were now in the mix. "I mean, what did any of these people do to you?!"

He was pushed back into his chair as the leader of the group approached.

"I kinda like the kid, has a little spunk in him to be talking back to people who have no problem killing him."

'_Dude, I was attacked by giant robots from outer space. You're scary, sure, but I've faced worse.'_

"We all just want to go home! I mean, you guys are holding a little girl hostage. At least let her go! I mean actually let her go, not like what you did just a few minutes ago!"

"You telling me what to do kid?" The leader asked, taking a step forward. Sam fought the urge to step back.

"No. I wouldn't dream of it. But, I mean come on, you guys must have some common sense, if not just a little heart. She's just a little girl, man. She doesn't need to be here."

The leader seemed to think it over for a moment. "Hmm, alright, here's what we're going to do."

xxxxxx Outside The Bank xxxxxx

"Will 'Ironhide' Lennox, at your service." Will said, extending his hand to the hostage negotiator. He forced himself not to chuckle, using Ironhide's name. The negotiator looked over his shoulder at the black GMC Top Kick parked next to the command post.

'_Defidently government issue.'_ He reasoned, looking back to Will.

"We believe you know one of the hostages. A Sam Witwhicky?" He asked, reading Sam's last name from his note pad.

"Yes, I know Sam very well. We served together."

"Sam was in the military?" The officer asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Heh, I kinda recruited him for a short while during the Mission City terrorist attack."

"Ah, I see. Look, Sam has been talking to us on the phone. He seems to have a cool head despite all that's going on around here. Given your history with him we think that you may be able to set up some sort of code to get us the information we need in order to get a team in there without taking any more hits."

"Alright, I will see what I can do." Will said, taking a seat when it was offered to him. He looked over his shoulder, hiding his shock when he saw Ironhide's hologram's bulky frame taking up the doorway.

"And you are?" Davis asked, seeing the Black Ops symbol posted on the jacket Ironhide's hologram was wearing. The same kind that was on the back of Will's 'Blackwater' jacket.

"James Saunders. Will's second in command."

"Well... two military men is better then one I suppose." Davis said, sitting back in his seat.

'_You have no clue.'_ Will chuckled to himself.

"Alright, lets set up a baseline of communications and background information on Sam. We'll need a general baseline of knowledge you both share."

xxxxxx Inside the Bank xxxxxx

Sam shifted the little girls weight in his arms as he held her up. Sam was face to face with the hostage takers leader while the man eyed him with eyes only a cold blooded killer would have.

"One last time, kid, if you try and make a run for it, we'll gun you down and then kill everyone in the bank, got it?"

"Yes." Sam whispered, pushing the front door open and taking a step outside.

"You know he's going to run right?" One of the attackers asked, taking a step up behind his leader. The leader one grinned. "I'm counting on it. And hey, if he doesn't, it'll make things interesting."

xxxxxx Outside the Bank xxxxxx

Sam held one of his hands up while still keeping the crying little girl close to him. Officers were starting to approach when Sam noticed Ratchet inching forward to intercept him.

"Stay back!" Sam yelled at the cops as the H2 hummer slowly inched his way towards him. Getting close enough, Ratchet popped his back door open for Sam.

"Quickly, get in!" He said. Sam placed the little girl on the stretcher, moving out of the Ratchet's hologram's grasp. "What are you doing, Sam?" He hissed, making another gram for his arm. Sam placed his hand on Ratchet's when it landed on his arm, tugging the Autobot's hand away. "I can't, Ratch, if I don't get back in there everyone dies." He said, pulling away, running back to the main entrance.

Ratchet shut the door, pulling away from the bank for the cops to get the little girl from his back.

"You've grown brave, Sam." He whispered to himself. "May Primus have mercy upon your spark." He said, turning his attention towards one of the cops who was tugging on his paramedic jacket. "Commander wants to see you, sir. Wants to see the man who saved his team members."

xxxxxx Inside The Bank xxxxxx

"Can't believe you didn't make a break for it kid." The leader of the group seemed to be grinning at him. Sam felt sick to his stomach but didn't say anything in return... at first.

"Let me ask you something." Sam said, figuring that if they were going to kill him, they would have done it by now. "You storm a bank. Take all the money. Hold tons of people hostage, and for what? You already killed the security guard, you shot at all those cops who were just trying to save a man from a heart attack. Why do I have doubts that any of this is about the money?"

"Smart kid." The leader said, taking a chair and sitting backwards in it, arms folded over the back of the chair, his rifle slung over his back. "Alright, so you figured that much out. What do you _really_ think is going on here?"

xxxxxx Outside the Bank - Police Command Post xxxxxx

"Commander, A Ratchet Philips to see you. He's the driver of the H2."

"_Ratchet Philips?"_ Ironhide laughed over the comm. link. _"That was the best you could come up with?"_

"_I was worried about Sam and didn't see the officer until he was tugging on my jacket."_

Ratchet shook the hand off the negotiator and the SWAT Commander before nodding to Will and Ironhide. Seeing that the two were both wearing a red paw print with the words "Blackwater" around it, he took the initiative, changing the symbol on his vehicle form to match as well as changing the symbol on the back of his paramedic jacket.

"I don't remember the local Search and Rescue squad having any H2 Hummers in their garages."

"That's because he's not part of the local S and R." Will quickly stated, noticing that Ratchet had added the symbol to the back of his hologram's jacket. "He's another member of my squad. The team's medic, actually."

"I noticed all of your jackets have the Blackwater symbol on them." The SWAT Commander observed. "Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that the FBI is breathing down our necks I'd give you three the guns and say 'have at it'."

Will chuckled when he saw Ironhide grin. "I don't think that will be necessary." He said, ignoring Ironhide's glare. "I have no doubt you can handle the situation at hand. Now," He said, turning to the negotiator. "you said you wanted us to talk with Sam?"


	4. Making Of A Plan

"_And I find it kind of funny; I find it kind of sad,_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever hard,_

_I find it hard to tell you; I find it hard to take,_

_When people run it circles it's a very, very,_

_Mad world."_ - Mad World _by_ Gary Jules

xxxxxx

Sam sighed, forcing his muscles to relax and forcing his mind slightly out of overdrive. The past few hours had been spent working through ways to out wit the bank robbers.

So far, no luck.

It had become painfully obvious to him that these guys were smarter than they were letting on. And, now that he was allowed to look around him without getting a foot to the face or threatened, he was starting to notice more and more about them.

For one thing, they didn't move like bank robbers, but like trained soldiers. Some of the movements these guys were making, down to even how they were holding their weapons, where ways he had only seen Will's team do.

And Will's team was scary when they wanted to be.

Which made Sam feel slightly better. For one, he knew the Autobots were outside and they were working to find a way to end it without any innocent people getting hurt. What, surprisingly, made Sam feel even more better; was the fact that Barricade was outside too.

He knew that if anyone would go way above and beyond what needed to be done, the Ex-Decepticon shock trooper would be the one to do it. Though in his mind, Sam reminded himself that while Barricade didn't follow the Decepticons anymore, he hadn't exactly sworn allegiance to the Autobots.

Next thing that made Sam slightly less nervous, Will was out there.

The Army Captain was smart, cunning, and able to manipulate words in a way that would get him the information he needed without even talking about something related to the topic. This had been proven to Sam several times while visiting Lennox after the Mission City attack.

But also, with Will on scene, it would only be a matter of time until the rest of his squad found out and slowly filtered in to help out where they could.

But, judging by the guys inside the bank, it would be like pitting on Army against the other.

Interesting to say the least.

Then again, one of those Armies consisted of giant robots who had been fighting war since before Eve ate the wrong apple.

xxxxxx

Barricade kept himself quiet and parked beside the command center, currently, forcing himself to ignore the sting caused by the bullets that had impacted his side panels while attempting to rescue the humans.

He sighed mentally.

What had changed since his arrival here on earth? It would appear that a few months ago, he wouldn't have even thought twice about a human in trouble, now he was out getting shot at just to save a few of them.

_They were police officers_. He reminded himself, remembering that the only 'family' he had, consisted of a rag-tag group of police officers that had accidentally discovered what he was and had accepted him anyway. _They took me in. Where would my honor be if I didn't help them when they were injured?_

Now there's a thought he never ever thought he would have. Honor? It was something he was short on during his 'tour' with the Decepticons. But now, being the only remaining one on earth, he found himself more neutral then anything else.

He watched as the Autobot Medic's hologram walked out of the command post and stood in front of him, hands placed on his hips. This movement lasted a few seconds before the hologram turned around and kept his gaze on the bank.

"_Never thought I would see the day that you, of all mechs, would be risking his aft for humans."_

Barricade mentally rolled his eyes. _"There a point to that statement, Autobot?"_

"_Not really. Just keeping my nerves off of the bank for the time being. I'm a medic, not a war vet like Ironhide. Let Will and him figure out what to do. I just clean up the mess."_

"_Again, is there a point to this conversation, Autobot?"_

Ratchet's hologram sighed. _"Will you stop? It's obvious to anyone who pays attention for more than a split second to see that you don't consider yourself a Decepticon anymore. And can't you use my name for Primus sake? I mean, really, is it that hard for you to do?"_

Barricade didn't answer at first, turning his sensors onto the bank itself.

"_Fine, be that way. But I'd be willing to bet the Sam saw our little rescue. He's going to have questions for you when he gets out. Humans are curious that way."_

"_Who says I'll hang around to answer his questions?"_

There was a pause on the comm. line. _"You know as well as I do that you'll hang around. If I had any left in my storage, I'd bet my high grade that you're slowly turning back into your old self - before the war."_

"_We done here?"_

Ratchet's hologram sighed, shaking his head again as he headed back into the command post.

xxxxxx

Will took the seat next to Ironhide's hologram. Currently, the Autobot War Vet was grumbling about how easy it would be to transform and use his cannons to end the robbery.

Will chuckled to himself. "Who knows, might get your chance." He said starting to think a little more and more. "Most times bank robbers will ask for a getaway vehicle. Normally, the police deny that request. But if we play our cards right, they'll get their car and we'll get our chance to do things _your_ way."

There was a thoughtful look on Ironhide's face. "Actually." He began. "I have a better idea." He said, his gaze turning out the window of the command post to Bumblebee who was still parked in the parking lot. It only took Will a few seconds.

"Nice thinking."

"What?" Ratchet asked, now standing in front of Will and Ironhide. "Any time I leave you two alone to talk and I come back and hear "nice thinking", that normally means something is about to be blown up."

"Not this time." Will said shaking his head. "They are most likely going to want a getaway vehicle. Good thing about this is," He said, pointing out the window at Bumblebee. "We're already set up to give them one."

"Well what do you know." Ratchet said, arms folded across his hologram's chest. "Ironhide isn't all brawn after all."

"Hey!"

xxxxxx

A/N: I know it's short. I'm running on a little writers block, and the whole plan in this chapter saved my ass so I should be back on track soon. I need to do a little bit of planning and thinking, but I promise to make the next one longer. Much longer.


	5. Down The Line

_The truth hurts so bad,_

_Wouldn't you say,_

_So why tell it,_

_If ignorance is bliss,_

_Then I'm in heaven now._ - 3's and 7's _by_ Queens of the Stone Age

xxxxxx

"I have a question."

The leader of the robbery looked up from his rifle at Sam's voice. The kid was growing bolder, he had to admit.

"As your question."

Sam sighed, forcing himself to say the words that would either make or break his theory.

"When I asked you whey you took us as hostages, you told me that it was because there are people out there who don't get what they need. You used the military as a prime example in saying that they don't get the equipment that they need. You say that you do it for the people as a way to get media attention. But as you tell me this, I noticed that you've already shot at officers and killed that innocent security guard. How am I supposed to believe that you're doing this for the better of the people?"

The leader was grinning at him. "Smart kid. You're right, what I fed you before was complete and utter bullshit." He leaned forward, placing his rifle on the table, his tone going from amused to deadly serious. "Now you listen to me, your roll in this whole mess is to talk to the fuckin' cops. Do not worry yourself with my motives." He leaned back, the rifle remained on the table. "Besides, all those ideas in your head are not good for you, they tend to make things cluttered - I may be forced to air your head out if that happens."

Sam shuttered to himself, knowing his was treading on some seriously thin ice. But if he was going to get any kind of information to Will over the next call, these were things he had to do.

"Okay, okay. I get it, you don't want to tell me what's going on. But, can you at the very least, tell me why you shot that security guard? He was compliant!"

"He was armed." Was the simple, uncaring, reply.

"No he wasn't!" Sam shouted before he could stop himself, feeling enraged that they had killed someone who wasn't doing anything wrong.

The leader simply rolled his eyes, grabbing a pistol from the holster of the robber standing next to him. He ejected the clip from it, removing each bullet before sliding the clip back into it's place, handing it to the robber who moved to place it in the security guard's dead hands. "Yes, he was."

Remembering what Will had taught Sam about weapons, he realized that the leader had just made a fatal error.

The only question was, would Sam be able to take advantage of it?

xxxxxx

"How much longer do you think we'll have to wait before they'll ask for a escape vehicle?" Ratchet asked, keeping his voice low so no one outside of their little circle would hear him.

"Who knows?" Will answered with a shrug. "But just about every bank robbery in history has had some kind of escape vehicle demand, either that or they brought their own. Saying as how I don't see any cars in the parking lot that would fit them and their gear, it is safe to assume they were dropped off by someone."

"As much as you won't want to hear this, Ironhide, I believe we should enlist Barricade's help for this plan of yours."

"What?!" Shouted the Weapons Specialist before he could contain himself. Then in a much quieter voice. "Why?"

"Because, even if we go along with this plan of yours, it would be way to dangerous for us to just swoop in and transform on them. What if Sam is with them? They could injure him before any of us have a chance to do anything. I think if I can convince Barricade to change his camouflage just long enough to tail them to an out of the way place then we should be okay."

"I'm still not sure I follow." Will interrupted, shaking his head. "How would putting Barricade in all this make it okay?"

Ironhide answered, though the hologram's eyes didn't leave Ratchet. "Because, Barricade's hologram is a cop in uniform. If Barricade follows them in a different 'skin' and then revert to his normal self in time to pull Bumblebee over, the robbers will be most interested in him to worry about Sam."

"Which in turn gives us plenty of room to maneuver and get Sam out and capture these bandits." Ratchet said, nodding. "I know you don't like it Ironhide-"

"You bet your aft I don't like it." Ironhide growled. "But Sam's safety comes first and foremost. So... do what you can Ratch."

xxxxxx

Ratchet walked out of the command center, looking around before he spotted Barricade parked across the street, his hologram leaning against the door nonchalantly. Ratchet crossed the street, moving to stand just a few feet away from the cop car.

"We need your help with something."

"You," Barricade answered, not bothering to take his eyes off Ratchet. "Are wasting your time by coming over here."

Ratchet ignored the taunt. "The robbers are going to ask for a getaway car. We're going to supply them with Bumblebee through Sam, but that's where we hit a wall." Ratchet waited to see if Barricade would say anything. Not getting a response he continued. "We would need you to change your look a little to look more like a regular car then a cop car. Just until we can coral them into an isolated area, at which point you can return to your cop car status and pull them over. They'll be paying attention to you and not us."

Barricade seemed to be considering the preposition for a moment.

"And what's in it for me?"

Ratchet considered that for a moment. "Well... you said you wanted to protect those cops right? Well if you cooperate with us, I can get you neutral status. We won't keep track of your movements, you can do whatever you want and not have to worry about us shadowing you."

"That all?"

Ratchet sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "We can turn them over to you for their arrest, on the condition that you get them to the police station _alive_."

A sleek grin appeared on Barricade's lips. "I can do _alive_."

Ratchet sighed, shaking his head. "And able to move."

Barricade chuckled, looking from the bank to the medic. "No one said another about a clause. I thought all I had to do was get them there alive."

"You have to get them there alive and uninjured. However," Now Ratchet was grinning. "Scared out of their wits and needing years of therapy are acceptable as well."

Barricade nodded, looking back to the bank. "Good to know we understand each other."

xxxxxx

'_How you holding up, kid?'_

"About as good to be expected." Sam answered, taking a quick look around him. "I asked them why they took us hostage, but they won't tell me anything, Will. I don't have a clue about what's going on anymore."

'_Easy kid, one step at a time. For now, just take it slow. What can you tell me about them so far?'_

"Well," Sam started. "For one thing, I feel like I'm working with you again in Mission City. I mean, that whole thing was just bad-ass. I still remember working with your team."

'_Alright, good, good. What about demands, anything new?'_

"No." Sam said. "No new demands. I think we're going to just sit tight right now, though I really just want to be out of here."

Will chuckled over the line. _'I bet you do. Is there anything else you can tell me?'_

Sam shook his head. "No, I don't think so. The whole bank is just locked down. _Figuratively, _they really Jazzed up the place really good."

'_Alright, Sam. Just hold on a little longer. We're working things out.'_

"Alright. I'll call with any demands." Sam said, hanging up the phone, hiding a grin on his face.

xxxxxx

Will turned to the negotiator. "There are six robbers in the bank and Sam says they move like they are military trained, and creative. They are holding them all in one room, so it will most likely be the storefront. Also, there is one hostage already dead."

The negotiator just stared at him. "How did you get all that in a few short words?"

"Well," Will started. "Sam said he feels like he's in Mission City again, working with my team. My original team was a six man team, including myself. He said that "we're" going to sit tight, meaning that he's in the same room as the other hostages. He stressed the syllable 'Fig' in the word figuratively. Figg was the name of one of my team members downed over seas, meaning that there is someone down in the building. Sam also added that they 'Jazzed' up the place. Jazz was the code name for a good friend of mine killed during the Mission City attack. He was very creative."

"Thus the part of the dead hostage and how creative the robbers are."

Will nodded. "Exactly."

The SWAT commander rolled his eyes. "Man, you military types and your code words."

xxxxxx

"What was all that?" One of the robbers asked Sam.

"What was what?" Sam asked, looking over at him. The leader walked up next to him, glaring at Sam.

"All that fancy talk you just did." There was a pause. "Were you giving them information?"

"No, I was talking to them and telling them that they cannot raid the bank without getting us all killed. That's it!"

The leader sighed, shaking his head. "Keep an eye on that one." He said to his comrade, turning around and walking back into the vault.


End file.
